kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Patriot
is an original net animation (ONA) anime based on the Kamen Rider series created by Shotaro Ishinomori. The series is developed by CureKurogane and it focuses on a teenage boy named Ryuusuke Seigiou who is chosen by ARMS to fight the Beloved in order to free the countries from corruption and sacrifice. The series' main motifs are heroism, patriotism, freedom, countries, and cults. Production Kamen Rider Patriot is trademarked and announced on February 10th, 2020 and it was greenlit on February 12th, 2020 Synopsis The series focuses on a 17-year-old high school student named Ryuusuke Seigiou, the son of a well-known inventor and businessman, Gokurou Seigiou. After being harshly rejected by his father, Ryuusuke ends up in a bad car accident but miraculously survived where he meets a mysterious man named Siegfried Klaus. He is from a secret organization called the''' Advancing Renegade Modern Squadron', or '''ARMS' and he has chosen Ryuusuke to become part of a project called the Patriot Unit. Feeling the hurt from his father, Ryuusuke takes Siegfried's offer and is trained by the people of ARMS, and is told that he was chosen to fight the Beloved, a cult organization that sacrifices people to the Great Father, an entity incarnated from a powerful demon named Satan. Siegfried tells Ryuusuke that he had been watching him and he deemed capable of taking the role as a Kamen Rider. Given the PatriotDriver and the RideCards, Ryuusuke transforms into Kamen Rider Patriot 'and fights the Beloved. However, when Ryuusuke is reunited with his father, he coldly rejects the old man's affections and tells him that he has joined ARMS and isn't coming back home with him. This left Gokurou devastated as Ryuusuke officially turned his back on him as he starts fighting the Beloved, but he soon made a vow to get Ryuusuke back and expose Siegfried and ARMS. Characters 'Kamen Riders Ryuusuke Seigiou is a 17-year-old boy who goes to Alexander Hamilton International High School. He is a very popular student who is very kind-hearted to everyone he meets. He is the son of wealthy inventor and businessman, Gokurou Seigiou who is the founder of Seigiou Corporation and is shown to have a strained relationship with him due to his cold treatment towards him due to the loss of his mother. After a heated argument with Gokurou, Ryuusuke was shunned by him, forcing him to run away from home, only to be involved in a horrible accident. After surviving the attack, he meets Siegfried Klaus who takes him under his wing and he becomes part of ARMS. Still hurt from the harsh words, Ryuusuke coldly rejects Gokurou when he reunites with him and has chosen to stay with ARMS instead of coming home with him. With the PatriotDriver and the RideCards, Ryuusuke transforms into , representing the United States of America. Gokurou Seigiou is the father of Ryuusuke Seigiou and the CEO of Seigiou Corporation. After the beginning of his career, he married his wife, Kaori and welcomed Ryuusuke but his wife passed away from a terminal illness, leaving him devastated. He soon drowned himself with work and developed a cold and neglectful attitude towards Ryuusuke, lashing out at him whenever he is asked to spend time with him. After a heated altercation where Ryuusuke brought up that he still hasn't gotten over his wife's death, Gokurou slapped Ryuusuke and shunned him. When he heard that Ryuusuke had been in an accident, Gokurou rushes to see him, only to find out that he had already been discharged and disappeared out of the blue. He reunites with Ryuusuke only to rejected by him and being informed that he had joined ARMS. This left Gokurou deeply hurt as he watched Ryuusuke leave with Siegfried. But after coming to terms with his own behavior and treatment towards Ryuusuke, Gokurou took the liberty in taking blueprints from the organization and creating the JusticeDriver and the RideCards, transforming himself into , becoming determined to get Ryuusuke back and expose ARMS. He represents the United States of America. 'ARMS (Advancing Renegade Modern Squadron)' Coming soon... 'The Beloved' Coming soon... 'Supporting Characters' Coming soon... Arsenal Coming soon... Manga Adaptation Coming soon... Episodes Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Series Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Web series Category:Original net animation series Category:Anime Category:CureKurogane series Category:Kamen Rider Patriot